Forgotten, Not Lost
by Blaze-Moon
Summary: Does anyone know what happens when a newspaper reporter and the Sohma's cross paths?
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

Why hello there, all you Fruits Basket fans.

I am Sunset-Guardian, and I will be your host.

Kyo is spelled that way because that's how it's supposed to be spelled.

Kyo: Sunset does not own-

Sunset: Come on, Kyo! Put some life into it!

Kyo: Sunset doesn't own Fruits Basket or me, ya got that?!?

Sunset: Thank you, Kyo. ^-^ Oh, and I **do** own Sky and her brother Drake. Also, Mr. Vence.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Like usual, everyone in the office was mumbling to themselves while moving about. You just wanted to get your next assignment. Being a reporter for the newspaper isn't a bad job. It's actually quite interesting. Just last week, there was a rumor that old miss Kelain was actually a detective in disguise. It turned out that the old lady wasn't who she said she was, but no, she wasn't a detective. She was just a retired police officer. Just a couple days ago, it was said that the mafia moved into town. Once again, just rumor. It turned out that someone overheard a person talking about their geese acting like they're part of the mafia. The persons geese were actually drowning the persons chickens. That, was one weird case.

Just when you were about to doze off while thinking about this weeks assignments, you were tapped on the shoulder. You looked over to who tapped you, and saw your brother. "What is it Drake?" He was usually leaving to get a soda or something, having you look after the camera. That must be what he's doing now.

He didn't respond in a serious tone, like usual, and he didn't respond in a goofy tone. He responded in his usual, bored, casual tone. "The boss wants to see you in his office." Great. You must be getting a day off. Or, getting fired. Or, maybe, another rumor chasing job.

You nodded, got up and stretched, then headed to the office. You walked right in instead of knocking. The boss, Mr. Vence, hated it when people didn't knock. But you walked in without knocking all the time, and you were too good to fire, so he got used to it. Only you, are allowed to just walk in. "Yeah boss?"

Mr. Vence looked at you, sighed, then put down a folder he was looking over. "I've got a job for you. You have to go to Shigure Sohma's place and see what's up. You wont need to bring Drake with you. There's no need for footage this time. Just be sure to bring a notebook." You nod to him, then leave the office. Yippee. A job. That sounds really dull.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Finding this guys address wasn't easy. You were standing in front of his house right now, after looking through a few different phone books. Yes, you used phone books to get to his house. You were too bored to use the computer. "Nice place." You looked around the area, and saw that it was really a great place to live. _Wonder if he's selling this place any time soon._ You got to the back of the house and heard a crash from inside. You go back to the front of the house, and walk right in the front door.

It was a pretty neat place. Except for the broken table in the next room. Through the open door, you could see a guy with orange hair jump up from the broken table and kick at something, or someone. You walked right over to the open door, and see the guy with orange hair trying to kick, and punch, a guy with purple hair. There was also a guy with black hair in the room. He was leaning back against the wall watching the two other guys fight. The guy with purple hair said something about a stupid cat. Hm. Then the guy with orange hair yelled out 'damn rat!' to the purple haired guy. So far, you only know the guy leaning against the wall. That guys name is Shigure. The other two, you're not so sure right now.

When you were about to speak up, you heard a girls voice coming toward the room. Just then, a girl with brown hair rushed in and grabbed the guy with orange hair, trying to pull him back from the guy with purple hair. The girl said, "be careful, Kyo!" Kyo. That must be the guy with orange hair. Then Kyo ended up yelling. "Let me go Tohru!" Hm. That's the girls name alright. Then Shigure spoke up. "Yuki, you really must take these fights outside. I can't keep replacing everything you break you know." So Yuki is the last guys name. Alright, you can go with this.

Opening your notebook, you wrote in the peoples name's who you believe are living in the house. Which would be Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. When you look up, you see Kyo trip and fall back onto Tohru. You were about to run over to see if Tohru was alright, but then you saw a cloud of smoke. Weird. When the smoke cleared, you saw an orange cat on Tohru's stomach. Along with Kyo's clothes. Okay, so Kyo's a cat. You walk out with no care at all of being seen, and bend down to get a closer look at the orange cat. Presumably, Kyo. When you did that, you felt the whole room tense up. Then the cat, Kyo, meowed. "So, you turn into a cat." You smiled at your deduction, and you saw him tense up completely. You stood up again and hugged Yuki, thinking that he might turn into another cat. There was a poof of smoke. But when the smoke cleared, you were hugging a mouse. A cute little white mouse. You set him down, then walk over to Shigure before he could move, and hugged him. There was another poof of smoke. Just what will he be? When the smoke cleared, there was a black dog there. "Cool. This is some good stuff to publish. You'll see my story in tomorrow's paper."

Without any further talking, you began to walk away, taking out your notebook. You wrote in it that Shigure is a dog, Kyo is a cat, and Yuki is a mouse. They were about to come after you, but you were already gone.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

You reached your office and walked in. You went directly to Mr. Vence and handed him your notebook. He took it, and read all the notes that you put. "So you're saying that Shigure turns into a dog?" You nod. "And this Kyo fellow turns into a cat?" You nod again. "And this other fellow, Yuki, turns into a mouse...?" You nod once more. "Get back out there and give me the real story. Not some fake child story."

Reluctantly, you nod. Then you walk out of his office and go to your computer. You type up the story and save it. The story you typed up was going to be put into the newspaper the very next day. You then go back to Shigure's house. They were all leaving somewhere, so you decided to follow them. You followed them all the way to the Sohma estate, then took out your cell phone. "Bro, come to the Sohma estate ASAP. I need footage of this." Instead of letting Drake speak, you hang up and follow them inside.

They walked into a room, and you pressed your ear up against the door. You wanted to hear everything they had to say in there. They haven't even started talking yet when you were tapped on the shoulder. Uh-oh. You looked up to see...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that, and looks forward to the next chapter ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: School

Well, here's chapter 2.

I hope you find this one entertaining.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You looked up to see some guy that looked like a doctor. He didn't look to happy. Hey, maybe he's an animal too. You hug him, and there's a poof. When the smoke clears, you're hugging a sea horse. Oh-kay. Wait, he needs to be in water! You rushed outside, running right past your brother, and put the guy into the fountain. _That should do it..._ You rush back inside to your brother. "That guy just turned into a sea horse..." You nodded to him. "And I got it on camera." He smiled a little, and you just smirked.

Without another word, you went back to the room they were in. You couldn't hear them, so you creaked the door open a little. Drake was behind you, waiting for something else to happen for him to shoot. When you looked into the room, there were five people in there. And they all looked right at you. Uh-oh. Not so good. You smiled slightly, and closed the door. You started to walk away, pushing your brother in front of you. Then you heard the door open and someone with a deep voice say 'get them' which didn't sound to good. You were about to start running out of the place, but there were some people in front of you. A couple of kids, actually.

Not knowing what else to do, you began hugging all of the guys. One of them turned into a rooster, one of them turned into a snake, another guy turned into a cow, there was also a sheep, which was the kid. Drake caught it all on film. You and Drake then left the Sohma estate, and headed home. You didn't feel like going back to work. Once you got home, it hit 6 O'clock. Thank goodness, you got home for diner.

After a delicious home-cooked diner, you headed to the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower. Then you dressed in your pajamas, and went to bed. This crazy day will surely haunt your dreams, but hey, that's okay. It was at least an interesting day.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

You got yourself ready for work at five O'clock, and left home. Drake left a half hour ago, so he should already be at work. You had an off feeling about today. When you got into work, Mr. Vence was at your desk waiting for you. The paper was already out, so what more did he want? You walked over to him, and he spoke before you even had a chance. "I enrolled you as a student at Kaibara High School. You're to dig up some more information on the Sohma's. Got it? Now go to school." You smiled at him. School, why not? But you were transferred out of your school. You liked your school. Oh well, at least you get to hang around with Kyo and Yuki. You know those two will be there. But who else will be there? Only one way to find out.

You reached school, and walked into your home room. Yuki was at the front, and Kyo was in the center. Why not take the back then? You started to head to the back of the room, when the teacher spoke. "Hello there. Welcome to class. Come up here and introduce yourself, then take a seat next to Kyo. He's the kid with orange hair." Oh great. You have to get noticed on the first day. Well, they aren't going to be too happy with you.

Once you reached the front of the class, you looked to the kids. You smiled, wanting to make a good first impression. "Hello everyone. I'm Sky Tokina, and I just transferred here from a boarding school." You walked away from the front and sat next to Kyo. He was looking right at you. You couldn't tell whether he's mad at you, irritated, or what.

The teacher then spoke again, breaking the silence of the classroom. "Well kids, the newspaper's in the back if you want something to read. Today's a study day." With that, all of the kids began talking, and a few grabbed a newspaper.

One of the kids that grabbed a newspaper walked over to you looking curious. What did he want to know? "So, you're Sky Tokina, right?" You nod to him. "Do you work for the newspaper?" You nodded again. "Awesome. I'll be sure to read your articles." He smiled, then walked away.

Kyo looked at you a little irritated, but you could also see a bit of worry in his expression. "Did you actually write about me in the paper?" Typical question. Might as well answer him. After all, you have pride in what you publish.

You look at him and smile. "Yes I did. You, Shigure, and Yuki are in the paper. The article I wrote is on page 7, and it's article 3. Enjoy the attention." You smiled at him, and he looked like he was wanting to attack you. Just when he stood up to read the article you wrote, a girl came up to him and tried to hug him. He held her back, glared at you, then snagged a paper from the counter. You could see Yuki reading it already.

After school, you started to walk directly home. Kyo ended up running up to you right after you left school grounds though. "Why did you write that the Sohma's love hugs?! And I am NOT a kitty lover!"

Looking at him, you couldn't help but smile. He was pretty cute when he was mad. You smiled at him before answering. "You didn't want your secret out, right?" He just glared at you in response. "Well, I kept your dirty little secret." _Dirty little secret, just another regret. That song is so catchy..._ Looking at Kyo, you noticed that he was debating with himself whether to be thankful, or to be mad. He looked pretty cute like this too.

Before any more could be said, you walked along on your way. Before you could get home, or even a block from your home, Kyo ended up coming up beside you again. "Come with me." He grabbed your arm, and started walking toward Shigure's place. You didn't feel like saying anything, so you didn't. Might as well find out what's going on. Once Kyo and you reached Shigure's house, he dragged you inside. "I brought her."

Just then, Shigure popped his head around the corner. "Good. Bring her in here." Kyo brought you into the kitchen, then had a seat. You obeyed the silent command, and also took a seat. "So, you decided not to spread our secret." You nodded at him. "But since you know our secret, you'll have to stay here with us for a while. Or not stay here, what's your choice?"

Wow, what a choice. "I'm going home." You were about to get up, but Shigure motioned for you to stay there.

Before you could refuse, he spoke again. "Eat. It's our treat for keeping the secret. Tohru's cooking is the best around." You nodded. After all, you were pretty hungry. Tohru brought out some really good smelling food, and everyone started eating. In the middle of the meal, Shigure got up from the table. Probably going to the bathroom.

After Shigure came back to the table, everyone finished eating the delicious diner. It was actually really good. "Enjoy the meal?" You turned around and looked at who was behind you, just to see the doctor guy that turned into the sea horse. You nodded. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure looked down, away from the doc and you. The doctor put his hand to your forehead and there was a small flash. _What did he just do...?_ You saw him lower his hand.

You could tell that they were awaiting you to fall to the floor for some reason. Why were they waiting for that? Just what did the doctor guy do? You started to get a little light headed. You heard Shigure say something about erasing memories, or something like that. Before you knew it, you were out cold on their floor.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

How can the story progress any further, now that Sky's memories have been erased?

Well, there's only one way to find out!

Look forward to the next chapter of the story ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

The question remains,

has Sky truly lost her memories?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You woke up after what seemed like forever. You were on Shigure's kitchen floor. Kyo was just about to pick you up. You sat up, and looked at everyone. You looked at your watch. It was only a couple minutes after you passed out. You looked back up at them. "What did he do to me?" They looked at you a little shocked. "What? What are you staring at?"

Then came an unexpected response. Yuki was the one that spoke. "You remember us?" It was the weirdest question to be asked at the moment.

Nodding, you also spoke. "Why wouldn't I? Yuki the rat, Shigure the dog, and Kyo the cool cat." They all stared at you surprised. "Would you please stop with all the staring?" They were making you pretty confused.

Kyo then spoke up to you. "Hatori erased your memories." You looked at him, and knew that he was telling no lie. But you still remembered everything. Weird. Oh well. What ever happens, happens.

Standing up, you brushed yourself off. Then you took a look around the room, through the window, it was dark. Great. _Better get home._ "Well, good night, see you in school tomorrow Kyo, Yuki." With that said, you walked out of the house and back home. What a weird evening that was. And you were hungry again.

Once you got home, you took out a snack from the fridge. Drake was probably asleep, so you made your way up to your room, then just passed out on your bed after finishing up your little snack.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Waking up, you went through your usual routine, then headed out to school. You got there just in time. As soon as you stepped through the class door, the bell rang. With a small sigh of relief, you went over next to Kyo and took a seat. Work was not happening today. The board said free day. Why? Why was this day and yesterday a free day? Oh well, whatever. You take out your notebook from in your bag and start doodling pictures on the last page.

School was so slow that day, it was kinda pathetic. All you did was doodle, or read. No teacher had the students working that day. You were bored out of your mind. Yuki was quiet, Kyo was gazing out the window quietly, and every other student was talking non-stop.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*2 weeks later*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

School was pretty cool now. Instead of being quiet during free time, you talked to Kyo. He was actually really cool. You and him were pretty good friends now. You haven't really hung out with him after school, but hey, in school was just fine by you. At least you knew that you had a friend. He did get really, really edgy sometimes, but you always ended up cracking a joke, and getting him back into a good mood. It was really easy for you to get him to laugh.

Also, when school ended, you usually hung out at the park. Swinging slowly on the swing set there at night was pretty relaxing. Especially when you're alone. Last period was just about over, so you put your book into your bag, and waited on the bell. It was Friday. An awesome day, seeing as how you get your paycheck delivered to you today. Currently, you're being paid just to go to school instead of going to work. It was great. You missed the job, but not as much as you thought you would. Talking to Kyo always took your focus away from your job.

The bell rang, and you started walking out of the class room. Kyo was to your right, like usual for leaving school. "So, have any plans for tomorrow?" His question caught you slightly off guard, but you answered it anyway.

"Nope. Just plan on being bored at home all day." It was, unfortunately, the truth. You had nothing to do. Nothing to work on. You were doomed to boredom.

"Well, how about I save you from being bored, and we can take a walk to the park tomorrow?" You smiled at him. He was a good friend to have. And he was finally going to hang with you after school. You nodded to him and he smiled. "How about five, I'll come get you?"

You looked at him for a second before saying anything. "Come get me? Aren't we just walking?"

He smiled at you once again. "Yeah. We can walk to the park together. What do you say?" He was looking at you with a smile, and with a tad bit of curiosity. He looked so cute right now, you couldn't turn down a friendly walk to the park.

Before turning to the left, to head home, you answered him with a smile. "Sure, why not. Five it is." You watched him smile then walk off, then you headed home.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

You waited for Kyo, bored. It was four-thirty, but you were so bored you decided to wait at the door for him in case he decided to come early. You had no such luck. He ended up showing up at five. Just like he said. You both said hi, then started to walk over to the park. Once Kyo and you reached the park, it was sunset. The cool air felt great. You ended up walking over to the swing set, and Kyo followed. "You like these old swings?" His question was worth being a question. You didn't know why, but you did like the swings.

Sitting on one of the swings, you looked over to him. "Yeah. It mut be pretty silly, but I do." You smiled at him, and he just smiled back.

Instead of saying something more about the swings, Kyo sat on the one beside you. He ended up sitting on it slowly, checking to see if it would snap off on him. You ended up letting out a small giggle at him for it. You couldn't help it, it was cute.

Smiling at you, he started to swing. You were just swaying back and forth on the swing. After all, if you actually used them, they would most likely end up snapping. Like Kyo's just barely did. He reached a pretty good speed, and the swing snapped, sending him a few feet away from the swing set. You started to laugh as you got up and went over to him to see if he was okay. He was just fine. He ended up landing exactly like a cat. Which made you laugh a little more. He landed perfectly on his feet and knuckles.

He looked up at you, smirked, then stood up. He knew what you were laughing at. And he could also tell that you weren't laughing **at** him. You could tell that he liked the fact that you never actually laughed **at** him. No matter what he did that was stupid.

After laughing for a couple minutes along with him smirking at you, Kyo and you started to walk back to your place. You stopped walking after you got out of the park. "You should just head home. I'll be okay walking home on my own." You smiled at him, and he nodded. There were a few people walking out of a store as he began to turn, but before he turned to walk away, you hugged him...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well, Sky hugged him right in public!

Just how many people will see his cat form?

How many people will Hatori have to chase down?

When will I stop asking questions?


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery

Tiny recap just so you know where it left off, if you forgot, okay?

Oh, and this is where a couple point of view switches are made.

* * *

There were a few people walking out of a store as he began to turn, but before he turned to walk away, you hugged him. He looked surprised as he stayed in his human form. You smile at him, seeing that nothing happened, and let go of him. He stood there a little shocked, as you walk away, heading home.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Kyos Point Of View*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

With a smile, you began to turn away from Sky to head back to Shigure's place. As soon as you turn just the slightest bit, Sky hugged you. You noticed the few people around, and you were a little bit worried. Nothing happened. You didn't turn into a cat. She released you from her embrace, and smiled at you before she started walking away. _How did she...?_ By time you looked over to where she was, she was gone. You headed directly back to Shigure's house.

When you reached Shigure's place, you just sat at the table. Yuki was sitting opposite you, reading. "Yuki." He looked up at you, and he looked the slightest bit caught off guard. You called him Yuki this time, instead of damn rat. "Sky hugged me in public." Yuki was about to say something, but you continued. "I didn't change." Now, instead of worry in Yuki's expression, there was confusion. You didn't understand it either. How could she hug you, and you not change? After all, she hugged you the first day you met her, and you **did** change. There was something very awkward about Sky.

Before long, Yuki and Shigure started talking about the possibilities of why you didn't change into the cat, and you didn't feel like being a part of their conversation. You left the house, and got up unto the roof. Laying down to watch the stars, you couldn't pull you mind away from her. It was hard to **not** think about her now. Before you knew it, you drifted off to sleep.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Skys Point Of View*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

You got up in the morning a good hour earlier this time. It was Sunday, and you had nothing to do. You tried to go back to sleep, but you couldn't. You couldn't pull your mind away from last night. It was still very fresh in your mind. You had hugged Kyo, and he didn't change into the cat. _Wonder what he thinks about that...?_ There was quiet throughout the house, and it was getting a little spooky. Instead of staying in the house, you grabbed an apple from the counter, and left. You needed some fresh air.

As usual, you headed to the park. Sure, it wasn't dark out just yet, but it was still a nice place to go. You walked over to the swing set, and sat on the swing that you've used for the past week and a half. Which was also the swing you used just last night. The swing that Kyo broke, was still broken. You were bored enough, so you got off of your swing and started trying to fix the broken swing.

Fixing an old swing was not easy, but you managed. Somehow. You sat back on your swing, and started to sway back and forth. Low enough to the ground so if the swing breaks, you wont hurt yourself, is good enough for you. After a few minutes of silence besides the swing creaking, someone pushed you from behind. Not a bad push, but a push to get you swinging a little higher on the swing. You jumped off right away just in case the swing would snap. You looked over to behind the swing, and saw Kyo smirking a little at you.

He walked up to you, and was about to hug you. _He must be curious about last night. Not good..._ You backed away from him just in time, so he ended up hugging air. He then looked at you curiously. "Who says I want a hug right now?" You smirk at him, and he just walked over to you and patted your shoulder.

"Fine. If you don't want a hug, then you wont get one." He smirked at you, and you just shook your head with a small smirk. "Come on."

You were about to question him, but he started walking already. You just shrugged and followed him. After a few minutes of walking, you were in town again. Instead of asking him what he's thinking, you just remained quiet and walked with him. He ended up bringing you to a small ice cream stand. "What do you want?"

You looked at him a little curiously, then just figured what the hey. "Strawberry." You smiled at him, and he just simply smiled and turned to the guy.

He ended up buying one strawberry and one chocolate ice-cream. He handed you the strawberry and you took it. He paid the guy then started to walk again. You licked your ice-cream and followed him. He walked right back to the park. Instead of sitting on the swing that he did last night, he sat on the swing that you usually sit on. Sense he was on your seat, you sat on the other one. You and Kyo sat on the swings finishing the ice cream.

Once you finished your ice cream, you got up from the swing. "I better be getting home now. Thanks for the ice cream, Kyo." You smiled at him and started to walk in the direction of your home.

Before you could get far, Kyo walked up beside you. "You sure you wanna go home right now? What do you have to do?"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." You smirked, waiting for a comeback, if he even had one. He did, to your surprise. Alright, slightly to your surprise.

"Satisfaction brought him back. How about we go to the carnival tonight? It starts at six if that's a good time." He smiled at you, and you just smiled back. He sure knows how to bring something up.

You put your hand to your chin like you were thinking about it, then just smirked at him a little. "Sure, I'll go. Where is it?"

Kyo told you where it was, and then you both said bye, and headed home. You thought about what the carnival would have in it on the way home. Sense it started at six, you planned on having a good time. When you got home, you got into some more comfortable clothes so you'd be able to relax a little easier at the carnival.

Your brother was curious why you got dressed into a different pair of clothes, but he didn't ask you anything. That's one thing that you loved about your brother. He's usually to lazy to actually ask you something that he wants to know. You could act completely different from normal, and he wouldn't ask you why you're acting strange.

After thinking about random things, you just sat on the couch bored stiff, like usual, waiting for six to come around. It was taking a long time.

As soon as six O'clock came around, there was a knock on the door. You were just about to leave, so you opened the door to see who it was, and then leave. When you opened the door, you saw that it was...

* * *

Yeah, I know, that was probably one of the worst cliff-hangers I've ever done.

So, please comment on this story, I don't care what you say.

Just want to know if someone's actually reading it so I can keep adding the chapters.

There would be no point in continuing if no one's reading it.


End file.
